Transformers Prime: Two Sides Of A Coin
by GrimmyNerd
Summary: Welcome to Transformers Prime: Two Sides of the Coin! Our Story begins from Episode 4 Season 3. What If Knockout Discovers more than just Shockwave; but Megatron's Lost Little Sister? OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

TRANSFORMERS TWO SIDES OF THE COIN

"No! You Cant leave me here!" Starscream saw the femme who struggled under some rubble, he looked between the femme and the space bridge portal. The seeker ran towards the bridge, leaving behind the wounded femme. "STARSCREAM!" The femme gasped and looked around seeing the roof collapsing; grabbing the heavy metal frame she tried lifting she cried in fright as the flames burned the walls around her. "MetalClaw!" Snapping her head to her right she saw Shockwave smacking some debris away, He lifted the rubble which was on her frame, and helped her up. "Where is your Brother!?" The small femme leaned her frame upon her mentor's larger frame and looked up to him. "He went through the space bridge portal, I was right behind him!" Shockwave led the wounded femme towards the outskirts of the flaming building, as another explosion erupted he allowed her to sit down, His long fingers typing in codes. "MetalClaw.." The femme looked up her mentor in distress. "From what I am seeing..Your brother has been sent through the other part of the Universe. I cannot contact with him." The femme looked up to the stars and screamed her anger and distress sounding through the planet. "MEGATRON!"

Aurthor POV:  
Welcome to Transformers Prime: Two Sides of the Coin! My OC is Metal Claw she is the Sparkling Sister of Lord Megatron. Our Story begins from Episode 4 Season 2. What If Knockout Discovers more than just Shockwave; but Megatron's Lost Little Sister?  
Continue Reading to Find out who this Femme could be and what secrets she holds!

NORMAL POV:

"My liege I have found something that might intrigue you." Megatron frowned and looked at Soundwave who opened up a Portal. Knockout walked through it, and bowed. "What have you find that might amuse me Doctor?" The red Decepticon stepped aside to reveal a rather large Decepticon. Megatron's eyes widened in seeing his old scientist. "Shockwave?" The one eyed transformer bowed and moved to the side, as both Starscream and Megatron eyes widened. A femme walked through the portal, she had a exact identical frame like Megatron's vehicle. Slender and smaller like Arcee, the femme stood in front and beside Megatron and Shockwave. Starscream gasped and backed away scared for his life, How could she survived!?

"Brother...Ive Missed you." Megatron stared at his sparkling little sister who was standing in front of him. She was presumed dead just like his scientist Shockwave. The femme was the same height as off Arcee and had a slender and agile form. She was pure silver like her older brother and red optics with little white pupils. A proud Decepticon with marks to the side. Gladiator Elite Guard. The Tyrant kneeled to one knee and bowed, Shockwave and the rest of the Decepticons also kneeled as Megatron looked at her. "MetalClaw...I cannot believe you are alive." The silver femme pushed Shockwave aside and wrapped her smaller arms around her older brother, who curled his own arm around her waist. Soundwave turned to Starscream who nervously laughed as both Spark Siblings Greeted each other. The communication officer pointed to MetalClaw and emitted the voice of Starscream.  
"It is with heavy sparks, That I rely the message of MetalClaw...My liege..When I went to retrieve her, She was already Offlined under the rubble." Starscream laughed nervously, his claws tapping with each other. "Oh, But the fire was every where, I did a mistake!" MetalClaw looked up to Megatron and smiled, Red Eyes looked down to the small frame and found he had finally Found his long lost sister.  
The tyrant stood up and turned growling, his red eyes turning purple as his blade appeared. "YOU ABANDONED METALCLAW!?" The seeker screamed and backed away. "Only because I did not see her master!" The femme smiled and watched as her older brother punished Starscream, She turned to Shockwave who nodded his head, her eyes landed on Soundwave, which held his claws out to her. She gradually accepted the handshake. "Brother...Im ready to stand by your side once more...To destroy The Autobots." Megatron glared and saw MetalClaw smiling up to him. "Welcome to Planet Earth MetalClaw."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 AWAITING TIES

Explosions erupted from the Castle which was planted on Jasper Nevada. Megatron yelled and ordered the seekers to attack the Autobots Which were attacking the castle Mount. Ultra Magnus fought with Shockwave as Arcee shot at incoming Insecticons, Optimus Prime smashed some Decepticons with the Forge of Hammer. SmokeScreen and BulkHead Ran towards some large Insecticons and both punched them back. All of a sudden the insecticons and the decepticons seekers backed off, they were retreating. "Whats going on?" Arcee asked as she looked at the retreating fleet. "Something is going on.." Ultra Magnus frowned and pointed two the two seekers which were flying toward them. Optimus merely watched shocked as two identical Cybertronian Jets transformed in front of them, one larger than the other. "Who is that?"  
Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus both growled as they watched the dust uncover the sight of the two siblings.

"Megatron."  
"MetalClaw."

The smaller femme walked beside her brother, her claws twitched with anticipation seeing the Autobots in front of her. So this was the team prime that she listened from her comrades. Optimus had gotten a new look, so did his scout and his elite Guard. Megatron stopped a few feet away from The autobots and chuckled evilly, his claws on his hips as he glared at Optimus.  
"Optimus Prime..I knew you were still Alive..When we couldnt find your body in the wreckage, I merely figured that you teleported out. But apparently you got a new upgrade as well." Arcee growled, her weapons aiming at MetalClaw. "Who's your friend you brought Megatron." "How rude of me..This is MetalClaw...My younger Sparkling Sister."  
Except for the two commanders everyone gasped and went wide eyed hearing the title, the children and Agent fowler yelled out in unison "WHAT?!" at the moniter.

"hold on, I didnt know Megatron could have a sister? Where has she been all this time then?" Miko asked Ratchet who frowned and typed a few codes. "Is this MetalClaw something we should be worried about? I mean is she Dangerous?" Raf asked Ratchet.  
"I am getting a bad feeling.." Jack concluded..  
Ratchet turned to the children and explained. "MetalClaw is the younger sister of Megatron, Back when Megatron was a Gladiator his sister worked as the Gladiator Elite Guard. Her job to secure that no plans were disturbed through the political rein that Megatron was creating. Megatronous taught her to fight in the Gladiator arena, there was even times where she would take over fights. When The Council of Cybertron didnt allow Megatron to become Prime, MetalClaw was the one responsible for the Assassinations of the 4 Council members. She was to be captured and prisoned, but Megatrons Second commander at the time known as Soundwave wouldnt allow it. So Megatron kept her with him, his 1st Lt. Where ever he went, his sister was beside him. She took the form of her brother to show power and how much she loves him. After we left Cybertron word got out that MetalClaw was dead, being left behind by the Air Commander. It could be that she merely went into hiding, and came back when she saw the Omega Key's energy being activated." Miko looked at the small transformer and then at Ratchet. "When you say little sister...how little?" Ratchet looked at the three children and rubbed his helm. "Megatron has a good 100 years ahead of the young spark, she is older than Smokescreen but younger than Bumblebee." The medic turned around and sighed looking at the moniter. "and right now, she is another obstacle in the coarse to bring peace to this war."

"Show them what you can do MetalClaw." The femme walked towards the autobots and put her hand up, shouting to the skies. "PredaKing!" All autobots look up to see a large beast fly from the mount towards them below, a loud screech was heard as the Dragon beast grabbed Metalclaw and threw her up to the sky, as the dragon threw a fire ball towards the autobots. Arcee and smokescreen dodged the fireball as Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime ran towards the descending femme, the silver femme landed on Ultra Magnus helm as her left arm extended a blade, she sliced and swung her blade towards Optimus, who dodged and blocked. Predaking flew around the other Autobot warriors as his tail smacked bulk-head away, wheeljack shot the beast in the face, only to be smacked away by his arm. Metalclaw was in a full blow fight with both commanders, The slender femme dodged each attack with her blade and slipped by the mechs bodies. her plasma cannon shooting bolts of energy towards the two commanders. Magnus ran towards her and smashed his hammer against her, she fell back groaning, only to roll over and fire two missiles from her upper arms at magnus, Optimus took the hit, as he went on his knee. "Why is there a Dragon?" both Raf and Jack looked at Miko as she pointed to the moniter. Ratchet looked at miko and the two boys and rubbed his helm. "Whats a dragon?" "We need to help our commanders!" Arcee yelled as she dodged the predacons tail once more, Bulk-head smashed his mace against the beasts face which caused another loud screeched to erupt. "But how? This beast wont go down!" Arcee ran from her spot and ran towards Bumblebee skidding to a halt. "Ratchet! Open up a portal to Antartica coldest spot!" Typing fingers put in coordinates as Arcee whistled towards the predacon, which snarled and flew towards her, she transformed and drove away, as a portal appeared in front of the dragon, only for him to appear on a cliff, where he screeched once more as he froze. "Good thinking!" Smokescreen laughed and ran towards the fight of his commanders.

Metalclaw swung her blade to the left and right, Magnus was behind her, punching her shoulder, as the femme jumped backwards, clutching the commanders shoulders, she shot her cannon at Optimus as she then pierced magnus in the shoulder. "heh, thanks for the lift magnus." She backflipped from him, and landed on the ground, once her feet touched the ground, she sprinted towards the incoming autobot group, she jumped into the air and used Optimus primes helm to spin kick bulk-head and wheeljack in the face, as both fell back, she used primes shoulder to sheild herself from the incoming fire, prime growled and grabbed the femmes arms and swung throwing her towards Megatron. The tyrant grabbed the femme as she landed on the ground, she hissed and started walking towards them as Megatron grabbed her arm and forced her to stop. "Enough Metalclaw, we need to call for backup." the young spark growled and shouted at him, aiming her cannons at prime. "Are you serious? we can take them on!" Megatron growled a warning but was surprised to see her sister smack his hand away and sprint towards the incoming group, he sighed and rolled his eyes as he as well sprinted towards them. "We got both of them coming" Arcee shouted as bumblebee was shot down, the beeps of the surprised scout made bulk-head chuckle as his mace appeared. "She can kick aft thats for sure!" Metalclaw ran towards Optimus snarling, her red eyes widening as her white pupils pulsated with anger, she sliced primes chest with her blade, a painful groan appearing from the commander, as Megatron tackled prime down, metalclaw spinned kick magnus back as she scratched his armor, Both siblings fought the 7 Autobots by themselfs for quite a while, Megatron was keeping the soldiers at bay as Metalclaw made good work off the two commanders. It wasnt until the called a retreat that metalclaw jumped up and down shouting for victory, shouting at the closing portal insults and victory shouts. Megatron stood quite as he watched them leave, his young sister had much to learn, one was not to disobey him for starters.

Back Inside Mount. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The small femme stood watching her brother yell at her for disobeying his order. she merely rolled her optics and crossed her arms glaring back at him. "Oh yea? well for your information brother you wanted me to show them what I could do, yet you wanted to run away like a coward!" Knockout and Starscream looked at each other.  
The tyrant growled and leaned down hissing in her face. "You will be well to lower your tone with me sparkling." Claw merely snarled back at her brother which she cursed at with no indication of fright. "What are ya going to do brother? hurt me? pfft im not like your other soldiers, I am not scared of you or your threats!" Megatron grabbed her by the front of her armor and hissed his red eyes glowing as he shook her. "Dont push me Metalclaw." The sparkling smashed her two feet into his chest which merely caused him to raise his eyebrow as the sparkling squirmed in his hand, wanting down. "let go of me you big oaf!" Soundwave walked to the two siblings and showed the information of the next mission. Megatron hummed and threw claw to the side, a shout of surprise as the young femme smashed against the wall, as she slid down it groaning. The older brother merely turned and walked towards his ship the nemisis. "Come shockwave, let us speak about the predacons. " Claw watched her brother leave as she rubbed her helm. "Just you wait big brother, Just you wait!" Shaking her fist at the retreating form of her older brother, claw hissed. glaring at both Knockout and Starscream. "what!?" Both transformers looked to the side whistling. 


End file.
